A security system in a store such as a department store or a supermarket identifies and tracks a face of a customer passing in the store using a camera located in the store. In addition, the security system can be used to analyze a traffic pattern of customers in the store by compiling tracking information in a database.
In some cases, a customer may request the store to erase the captured image of the customer. In such a case, a staff of the store searches the image of the customer in a database containing many images using the time when the customer visited the store and paths where the customer walked through, as search keys. For this reason, it may take a lot of time and operation for the store to delete the image of the customer.